RETTE MICH
by Ina Laufeyson
Summary: Inspirado en un capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe XD aunque debo decir que no la vi completa si no por partes así que para este fic no solo tuve que cambiar roles, sino improvisar. Espero les guste que es cortito, y no se dejen engañar con el número de capítulos XD simplemente es mi manera de no perderme en la narración. Personajes principales: Tony, Loki y Thor.
1. Chapter 1

En un punto del universo:

Había una vez una ciudad con familias que no eran exactamente bonitas. El machismo era el tema principal. Y una de las familias no bonitas eran padres de un hermoso joven de 18 años llamado Loki. Había terminado sus estudios en el colegio. Y quería también entrar a la universidad pero su padre, el gran Laufey no lo permitía. Puesto que sabía que su hijo era demasiado delicado y su deber era atenderlo como buen hijo. Además sabía que su hijo salía con un niño rico del cual Loki viviría cómodo. Así que tenía pensado entrenar a su hijo a ser un buen esposo.

Loki obedecía en todo a su padre. Le daba miedo ser golpeado o castigado por dicho ser. Siempre estaba como su madre Farbauti a las órdenes del gran Laufey que siempre estaba diciendo que él era el que traía el dinero a casa y que merecía una gran atención.

Solo fuera de casa podía ser libre con su novio Tony quien era muy amoroso y tierno. Lo respetaba en todo. Le daba hermosos obsequios como el simple momento de poder sonreír.

Les tengo buenas noticias –dijo una noche Loki a su padre porque él era el que todo debía saber primero.

Espero que no sea una mala noticia –dijo Laufey imaginando que su hijo estuviera embarazado o algo por el estilo.

Es… solo que desde mañana empezaré a trabajar –dijo feliz Loki. Sus padres le felicitaron y Loki concluyó diciendo-: y así podré ayudar en la manutención de la casa y ahorrar algo para ir a la universidad.

¡Ni hablar! –vociferó Laufey –tu lugar es estar aquí para atenderme como tu madre.

Loki ya no dijo nada viendo desvanecer sus sueños en las palabras de su padre. Desde ese día no tocó nunca más el tema del estudio.


	2. Chapter 2

Como los capítulos son cortitos pues subiré dos o tres capítulos pasando un día porque ya lo tengo terminado :3

* * *

Al día siguiente fue a su nuevo trabajo con la señora Frigga.

– Buenos días Loki –le sonrió Frigga, una hermosa mujer –Tony me habló muy bien de ti. Me dijo buenas cosas y no dudé en darte el trabajo.

– En serio muchas gracias –agradeció Loki muy feliz –nunca había hecho arreglos florales pero aprendo rápido.

– Lo sé –dijo la agradable mujer –si Tony confía en ti, no hay por qué desconfíe yo. Conozco a Tony desde niño, sé que es un buen muchacho.

Loki se instaló perfectamente en su nuevo trabajo. Llevaba recados de flores, hasta había aprendido muy rápido a hacer hermosos adornos florales como un profesional.

Tony le recogía cada vez del trabajo a Loki. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Loki simplemente era perfecto para él. Pero su familia que tampoco era una bonita familia. El machismo también era tema principal o mejor: norma principal de una familia. Y lo peor, por ser una familia millonaria, pues su madre estaba más sumida en su papel de ser la esposa perfecta. Howard, su padre, siempre estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo Tony, quería que su heredero fuera perfecto en todos los aspectos. Hasta aprobaba la relación que tenía con Loki.

– Me gusta que sean novios –le había dicho una vez a Tony –es lindo. Será un buen esposo cuando su padre, Laufey, es mi amigo. Sé que educó bien a su hijo.

– Lo amo mucho –dijo feliz Tony de ver dicha aceptación.

– Espero que aún no hayan tenido relaciones sexuales –dijo Howard con algo de desconfianza en su hijo.

– No –dijo Tony –Loki merece respeto, padre.

Howard simplemente era feliz. Todo marchaba bien. En cambio, no todo marchaba bien para su hijo de 18 años que se llamaba Jake. Su vida era un completo horror. Su padre le había dicho que tenía prohibido tener novia. Hasta le había dicho que debía cuidar a sus padres de ancianos porque era hijo menor y tenía esa obligación.


	3. Chapter 3

Una noche, Jake habló con su padre, después de haber ayudado a su madre a servir la comida en la mesa y servido cerveza a su padre

– Padre, ¿puedo salir a tomar café con mis compañeros de colegio? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos desde la fiesta de bachillerato.

– No –dijo rotundamente Howard – ¡no me digas que tienes novia!

– No –dijo Jake –son mis compañeros de colegio.

En vano rogaba pues el gran hombre de industrias Stark seguía negándolo hasta que Tony intercedió por su hermano menor.

– Loki también fue su compañero –dijo Tony –al menos permítele ir con él a tomar el café.

– Está bien –dijo Howard –pero irás tú también.

Esta vez Tony se negó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer pero al final obedeció.

Esa tarde, los dos amigos de colegio, Loki y Jake se la pasaron jugando, charlando de temas personales dejando de lado a Tony que no se molestaba puesto con ver feliz a Loki pues olvidaba muchas cosas.

Como ya era de noche, los hermanos Stark le acompañaban a Loki a su casa. Y antes de que Loki entrara en casa pues se detuvieron justo en la puerta para hablar de algo más.

– Dos años de relación –dijo Jake admirado por su amigo y hermano –supongo que no perdieron el tiempo en jugar en la cama.

– Claro que no –dijo Tony –Loki es muy importante para mí.

– Además –dijo Loki –quiero llegar virgen a mi boda para entregarme por completo a mi esposo –y le dio un beso a Tony.

– Y yo quiero ser el padrino –dijo Jake. Y Loki se le abalanzó para abrazarlo diciendo que de eso no dudara.

– Gracias a ti nos conocimos –dijo Loki –así que eres obligatoriamente el padrino.

Y en eso, el señor Laufey salió a la calle algo molesto porque su hijo se había tardado dos minutos. Al menos puso algo de tranquilidad en su rostro al ver que ya estaba en la puerta.

– Adiós, señor Laufey –se despedía Tony.

– Está bien –dijo Laufey tomando de la mano a Loki –y dile a tus padres que mañana los espero para compartir una barbacoa.

Si soy digna de reviews, gracias ;)

* * *

nos vemos mañana :)


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente…

La familia Laufeyson y Stark compartía de una deliciosa barbacoa preparada por Jake, Loki, Farbauti y María (la madre de Tony). Solo ellos eran como los empleados. Pero Tony era todo un caballero que ayudaba a Loki en todo.

\- ¿Sabes? –dijo Howard a Laufey mientras bebían cerveza –me gusta que tu hijo Loki sea virgen.

\- Claro –dio Laufey –yo sé educar a mi hijo. No quisiera que mi nombre se manchara.

\- Ni el mío –dijo Howard –por eso mismo acepto que sea desposado por mi Tony.

Y así hablaban, cuando Farbauti dijo a su esposo que dónde estaban las sodas.

– Solo pensaron en ustedes al traer la cerveza, ¿verdad? – dijo Farbauti sabiendo que realmente era así.

– ¡Loki! –llamó Laufey –ve a comprar algunas sodas

Al decir eso, le dio dinero y Jake dijo que lo acompañaría. Ya fuera de la casa, Jake empezó a hablar mal de su padre.

– Somos de la misma edad, Loki. Tú ya tienes novio y yo… y con la obligación de hijo menor que me toco, ¡quiero morir!

– No digas eso –le dijo Loki.

– No sabes lo que sufro amigo –dijo Jake mientras su mirada viajaba a un futuro deseado –quiero poder besar a alguien, abrazar a alguien, decirle lo mucho que lo amo –y mirando a Loki con tristeza le dijo –. A veces pienso que debería tener novio a escondidas.

– ¡No lo hagas! Sabes que tu padre se puede enterar muy rápido y quién sabe lo que haría después –le dijo Loki temiendo lo peor.

Así hablaban ambos al recordar que sus padres eran demasiado estrictos.

– No me gusta cómo mi padre trata a mi madre –dijo de pronto Jake cambiando de tema –y tampoco me gusta cómo mi madre anda obedeciéndole y atendiéndole como si fuera un dios.

Loki también pensaba en eso. Se preguntaba si Tony no lo trataría lo mismo, puesto que en ambas familias el macho era respetado a todo dar.

Stark y Laufeyson, ambas familias se comprendían cada vez más. Y estaban preparados para casar a sus hijos aunque los novios no se enteraban. Aunque no había nada que pudiera hacerlos más felices que ser esposos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegó a la florería donde trabajaba Loki, se puso a trabajar con todas las ganas. Atendía llamadas cuando Frigga estaba ocupada. A veces, hasta era Loki quien se quedaba todo el día sin la dueña.

Frigga estaba feliz por Loki, lo había amado como a un hijo.

\- Eres tan amable, tan lindo y además muy responsable –le dijo un día –sé que te irá bien en la vida por el hermoso corazón que tienes.

\- Aunque me habría gustado estudiar –dijo Loki añorando sus sueños.

\- ¿Y qué te detiene? –le preguntó Frigga curioseando.

\- Problemas de mis padres –dijo Loki sin explicar mucho.

\- Pues, yo creo que tus padres deberían ayudarte –dijo Frigga –no sabes lo que yo arriesgué para que mi hijo estudiara.

\- ¿Tiene un hijo? –dio Loki puesto que nunca la había escuchado hablar de él y tampoco visto a ningún hijo por ahí.

\- Sí, está en Londres, está estudiando Relaciones Internacionales. Es bien estudioso. Este año se licencia y vuelve a casa. Es muy feliz por haber logrado sus sueños y yo más feliz por su felicidad.

\- Wow, no lo sabía –dijo Loki viendo la suerte que tenía ese hijo - ¿y cómo se llama?

\- Se llama Thor –dijo Frigga con algo de melancolía de no poder estar cerca de su hijo.

\- ¿Le ha visitado alguna vez?

\- Claro, Loki. Voy cuatro veces al año hasta Londres por mi pequeño. Bueno, ya tiene 24 años, pero como es mi hijo único, siempre será mi pequeño.


	6. Chapter 6

Un día como cualquiera, Frigga le dijo a Loki que ese día también se iría a casa y le dejaba a cargo la florería.

Loki como buen empleado, no puso objeciones ni nada por el estilo. La florería era su segundo hogar. Un lugar donde podía encontrar lindas flores, y olerlas. No había nada más bello que le gustara. Ya cuando anochecía y era hora de cerrar la tienda, pues Loki se quedó un poquito más para terminar de arreglar las flores que debían ser entregadas al día siguiente.

Todo bajo llave, Loki se encaminó a su casa. Pero un auto le detuvo el paso. Era una camioneta negra del que bajaron dos hombres con máscaras. Loki sabía que debía correr, aquello no parecía nada bueno. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque le metieron al auto. Loki empezó a gritar pero fue en vano.

– Thanos –dijo uno de los enmascarados –este lugar está bien.

– ¡Idiota! –dio el conductor –no digas mi nombre.

Todo el día parecía un día más para Loki pero ese día no lo fue. Ese tal Thanos era un peligro. Lo supo cuando empezó a tocarlo. Era un lugar silencioso, un lugar abandonado de la ciudad.

En contra de su voluntad, fue violado brutalmente tanto física como psicológicamente. Jamás olvidaría ese día, ese momento. Sería por siempre su mayor vergüenza. Su cuerpo jamás volvería a ser puro…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero les guste los cuatro capítulos que subiré :3 es para no perderse jejeje

* * *

Laufey estaba molesto, pues su pequeño Loki no llegaba de su trabajo. Andaba lanzando injurias por aquí y por allá. Farbauti tampoco sabía la demora de su hijo. Solo esperaba que no estuviera haciendo nada para molestar a su padre.

Y de pronto sonó el teléfono y fue Farbauti quien contestó:

– Sí,…es nuestro hijo –dijo de pronto asustada-¿qué? ¿En el hospital? Sí… está bien.

Ambos padres se quedaron un momento en silencio.

\- ¿Qué paso? –dijo Laufey asustado.

\- Llamaron desde el hospital y no sé por qué –dijo Farbauti afligida.

\- Llamaré a Tony por si está ahí –dijo Laufey marcando rápidamente –Tony… ¿estás con Loki?

\- "no señor, ¿paso algo?" –dijo Tony al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Es que acabaron de llamarnos del hospital diciendo que se encuentra ahí.

Para Tony esa fue una horrible noticia y junto con sus padres fue hacia el hospital. En la sala de espera, estaban tanto Frigga y los padres de Tony como los de Loki.

Los padres de Loki fueron a ver a su hijo quien se encontraba completamente destrozado. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Sus padres intentaron consolarlo pero Loki no podía siquiera escucharlos.

– Llamaré a Tony –dijo Laufey –es mejor que él esté a tu lado.

Pero Loki le detuvo.

– No. No quiero verlo. –y mirando a sus padres con gran pesar –me violaron. No puedo permitir que me vea así. –y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Solo esas palabras fueron como una bomba atómica en la cabeza de Laufey. Su hijo, a quién tan bien había cuidado fue violado.


	8. Chapter 8

Los padres de Loki salieron para que fuera atendido por el médico y así no vieran embarazos no deseados. Y en la sala de espera estaban la familia Stark. No sabían cómo llegar a ellos.

– ¿Y Loki? –dijo desesperado Tony –iré a verlo.

– No –le detuvo Laufey –lo violaron.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. No había nada que se pudiera decir. Era como si se diera la noticia de un próximo apocalipsis.

– Iré a verlo. Sé que me necesita –dijo Tony retomando su marcha pero fue detenido por su padre.

– Es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Howard –ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

– ¿Qué? –inquirió Tony – ¿no ves que Loki fue violado? En estos momentos es cuando más me necesita.

– ¿Que no te das cuenta que fue de otro hombre? –dijo Howard con desprecio –ya está manchado.

– No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –dijo Tony incrédulo –yo lo amo. Solo me importa su bienestar.

– No te merece –dijo Laufey –ahora no sirve para nada. Mejor olvídate de él.

– Tal vez debería ver a Loki –dijo Farbauti algo sumisa.

– Cállate –vociferó Laufey – no te metas que es una conversación de hombres.

– Si andas con Loki, el nombre de Stark se manchará –dijo Howard muy decidido.

– Escucha a tu padre –dijo Laufey –mi hijo ya no es virgen. Además no quiere verte. Es mejor que terminen esta relación.

– Así es –dijo Howard apoyando a Laufey aunque ya no como a un amigo –es mejor que se termine esta relación.

Tony salió del hospital muy furioso.

Frigga que había escuchado todo, tenía ganas de dispararles por esa estúpida conversación.

– Me dan asco –les dijo a ambos hombres –hablan de Loki como si fuera un mueble. ¿No ven que sufre? Lo que más necesita es apoyo. Es mejor que me vaya antes de que cometa un delito.

Así Frigga abandonó a esas dos familias locas y lo peor no podía creer que esas mujeres estuvieran calladitas.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando la familia Stark llegó a casa, vieron a Tony que los esperaba molesto. No tardaron en salir de sus labios insultos para su padre. Le dijo que era un pobre hombre infeliz.

– Amo a Loki y no permitiré que me separes de él –le amenazó.

– Si no fueras mi hijo ya te habría golpeado. –dijo Howard –está sucio. Ya no sirve. Toda la ciudad sabe de la noticia. Todos lo señalarán y también a ti si estás a su lado.

– No me importa –dijo Tony.

– Si vas a desobedecer mis órdenes, es mejor que te marches de esta casa.

– Y me voy –dijo Tony saliendo de aquella gran mansión. Tenía dinero así que no sería un problema vivir por su cuenta. Aunque extrañaría a su madre y hermano.

Jake solo miraba desconcertado, no sabía qué hacer o decir, más tarde le su padre le dio una nueva regla como "importante" de no hablar a Loki en esa casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Días después:

Loki volvió a su casa con el corazón y el orgullo partido. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y su madre le ofreció café pero Laufey habló gravemente:

\- ¡Mujer! Desde hoy en adelante ni se te ocurra andar mimando a Loki. Por su culpa nuestra familia se ve manchada. Solo míralo, ya no sirve para nada.

\- Pero papá –sollozó Loki –me violaron.

\- ¿Y quién no me dice que tú provocaste a aquel hombre? Desde ahora en adelante, pagarás tu comida y los gastos de la casa. No permitiré que un bueno para nada viva gratis en mi casa.

Loki se fue a su cuarto mientras lloraba al ser juzgado cruelmente. ¿Cómo iba a provocar a aquel tal Thanos? Y para lo peor, todos aquellos días, Tony no le visitó. Si tanto decía amarlo, debería de haberlo visitado aunque había dicho que no quería verlo.

Su madre subió unos minutos más tarde al cuarto de su hijo. Le dijo que tenía una llamada de Jake. Loki entre dudoso tomó el teléfono y le contestó, y al oír la voz de su antiguo amigo se puso algo feliz de que su tono sonara preocupado y no como su padre que solo tenía tono de culpar.

\- "Me alegro que ya estés en cas –dijo Jake –no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe. ¿Y cómo estás?"

\- Bien –dijo Loki dejando correr una lágrima –todo bien.

\- "Llamé a tu celular pero estaba apagado, no hubo manera de contactarte"

\- Esos hombres… me robaron mi celular, dinero… me robaron todo –y empezó a llorar, con todo se refería hasta a su felicidad – ¿Y Tony? ¿por qué no vino a verme?

\- "Te equivocas" –dijo Jake –"Tony vino todos los días, pero tu padre no le dejaba verte. Hasta peleó con mi padre y se fue de la casa por defender su amor por ti".

\- ¿Me sigue amando? –preguntó Loki con esperanzas – ¡Quiero verlo!

Y así quedaron en un encuentro que Jake ayudaría.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo :3 nos vemos luego :3

Saludos a todas las que me leen


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente Loki se fue a su trabajo. Frigga le recibió con un abrazo maternal.

– No puedo creer que tengas de padre a ese… -dijo Frigga sin terminar de decir un adjetivo malo –no haber hecho una demanda para buscar al violador es increíble siendo padre de tan bello chico. Pero no te preocupes que yo seré quien luche por ti, y te llevaré también a un psiquiatra para que salgas adelante.

Loki le agradeció pero no quería saber nada de aquel Thanos. Ni quisiera quería pensar que lo encontrarían y tuviera que identificarlo.

– Veo que no soy la única que quería verte –le sonrió Frigga a Loki dándole una pista de que se diera la vuelta.

Y Tony estaba ahí, que abrazó también a Loki. Le dio los besos que no pudo darle todos esos días.

– Te extrañé tanto –le dijo Tony.

– Lo siento por no haberte dejado verme –dijo Loki.

– No te preocupes, sé por todo lo que debiste sufrir y no te preocupes que juntos saldremos adelante.


	12. Chapter 12

Solo a escondidas podían salir la pareja que era señalada por la gente como "el violado", "el novio del chico violado"… ambos eran la dirección del dedo señalado. Pero no les importaba. Simplemente eran felices.

Obviamente, Laufey no sabía de esa relación aunque si lo supiera no le importaría. Ya no había nada que perder cuando su hijo era una cosa sin importancia, algo que ya no tenía nada que dar.

Tony empezaba cada vez a alejarse de Loki. Las murmuraciones y chismes de la gente eran demasiado complicadas. No podía soportar que lo vieran así, amaba a Loki pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentar claramente su amor.

– ¿Tony, te pasa algo? –le dijo Loki –ya ni me tomas de la mano y tampoco me besas.

– Sabes, Loki –dijo después de pensar unos minutos –es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó Loki afligido - ¿hay algo que te incomode?

– Es sobre… -dijo Tony mirando a Loki –sabes que mi familia es demasiado prestigiosa. Que haya abandonado mi casa no significa que deje de ser un Stark. Y a ti te violaron y eso hace que me vea mal la gente cuando estoy a tu lado.

– Tony, ya hablamos de esto y quedamos en que lo superaríamos los dos –dijo Loki.

– Sí, pero… mi padre tenía razón al decir que solo me causarías…

– ¿Vergüenza? –finalizó Loki –eres un idiota…

Al decir eso, Loki lo abandonó mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Al llegar a su trabajo no pudo evitar mostrar sus llantos.

– ¿Pero qué paso Loki? –preguntó Frigga.

– Es… es Tony –dijo llorando –se siente avergonzado por salir conmigo por el qué dirá la gente.

– ¡Que chico! No llores, Loki. No sabe lo valioso que eres. Además, no me cabe duda de que será como su padre. Tú mereces a alguien que comprenda tu dolor y te ame.


	13. Chapter 13

Era cumpleaños de María Stark a quien le gustaban mucho los pasteles de frutilla pero como en su familia nadie amaba las frutillas pues era prohibido darse sus lujos. Y esa mañana, Loki se atrevió a visitar la mansión.

María preparaba el desayuno especial por sus cumpleaños.

– Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta que Loki era un cualquiera y hayas regresado a casa.

– No es cualquiera, papá –dijo Tony –lo amo. Solo necesito pensar bien las cosas para volver con él.

– Espera. –dijo incrédulo Howard –si quieres vivir bajo este techo, debes terminar para siempre con Loki. O si no te vas.

Y el timbre sonó. María que no sabía qué hacer cuando su esposo estaba molesto, dio un suspiro de que el timbre sonara. Abrió la puerta y vio que era Loki.

– Feliz Cumpleaños, señora Stark –saludó tímidamente Loki mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tony –le traje el pastel de frutilla que tanto le gusta.

María tenía ganas de tomar el pastel pero no lo hizo. Quería ver si su esposo lo aceptaba o no.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo tajantemente Howard – ¡es mejor que no vuelvas a esta casa o te votaré a patadas! Eres una escoria. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia.

Loki se fue con el pastel en las manos.

– Y tú Tony –dijo acercándose a su hijo –si ése vino aquí es por ti. Es mejor que le pongas un fin a tu relación de una vez por todas o yo me encargo a mi manera.

Tony dio un suspiro y sin decir nada salió de la casa para hablar con Loki.

– Estos días pensé en los dos –le dijo a Loki que estaba muy dolido por el trato de Howard –y decidí que debemos terminar. Estás manchado por otro hombre. Nunca podrás ser mío.

Loki le miró con odio. No le rogó ni nada, si su relación no podía arreglarse, pues debía dejarlo ir.

– Sabes, Tony, espero que encuentres alguien que no sea sucio como yo y sean felices.

Ese día fue el final de aquella linda relación que fue destruida por los propios padres que miraban a Loki como a un caso perdido.

Llegó llorando a la florería. Frigga sabía que había sido mal recibido en la casa Stark.

– Te dije que era una mala idea –le dijo abrazándolo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola *^*/ aquí otra vez con los siguientes capítulos :3 espero les guste y saludos a todas

* * *

Pasaron los días, las semanas y meses. La policía no encontraba a Thanos. Loki seguía triste por el rompimiento de su relación con Tony. Su padre ya no le decía sucio ni nada por el estilo. Pero eso no significaba que era perfecto. Siempre estaba gritando a Farbauti para ser atendido.

Y una tarde no muy lejos del anochecer, Loki revisaba las ventas de ese día para darle las cuentas a Frigga.

– Disculpa…

Loki se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de algún cliente que seguro quería flores. Y vio al hombre más lindo que habría visto jamás. Era alto, más alto que él incluso y no como Tony. Y era rubio, con los ojos azules y el cuerpo bien fortalecido.

– Em… si quieres pedir un envió ya es muy tarde para eso –dijo apenas Loki –ya cerramos la tienda.

Thor que también se sintió cautivado por la belleza de Loki, no pudo evitar sonreír, era la perfecta imagen que un día quiso ver: cabellos negros, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel blanca y sobre todo, belleza.

– No quiero envíos –dijo Thor acercándose más a Loki –justo ahora acabo de encontrarme con la flor más extraña y bella de todo el mundo –y le tomó de la mano –mi nombre es Thor, pequeña flor.

Loki vio cómo Thor depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Se sintió extrañamente incómodo y feliz. Pero al oír su nombre se dio cuenta que era el hijo de Frigga, aquel que estaba estudiando en Londres.

– ¡¿Thor?! –era la voz emocionada de Frigga -¡Oh, mi hijo! Estás de vuelta. ¡Qué alegría para mi corazón!

– ¡Madre! –se apresuró Thor a abrazar a su madre –tenía tantas ganas de verte.

El reencuentro fue muy emotivo. Loki no pudo evitar sonreír por ambos.

– Hace tres días que ya obtuve mi licenciatura en Relaciones Internacionales –dijo Thor emocionado –y me gustaría festejar con una cena elegante.

– Claro hijo –dijo Frigga.

– Y espero que tu lindo asistente también venga –dijo Thor mirando a Loki.

– No puedo –dijo Loki rechazando la oferta puesto que la cena solo debía ser familiar.

– Loki –dijo Frigga antes de que Thor hablara –es mejor que aceptes si no quieres que Thor te lleve cargando. No sabes lo exigente que es cuando desea algo de verdad.

Loki no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Después de todo, simplemente sería una cena.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki fue recogido por Thor. Toda la noche fue muy caballeroso y desde el principio le abría la puerta del auto para que entre y también para que salga. Todo perfecto.

Desde aquel día en que Thor había llegado a la vida de Loki, fue lleno de sorpresas. No había días en que le sorprendiera con alguna locura o algún regalo peculiar, hasta canciones le dedicaba. En resumen, era muy amable, era como el hombre perfecto con sus dotes y galanterías.

Pensó que nunca volvería a ser feliz y más si era con otro hombre. Pero ahí estaba sonriendo con Thor.

Los días desde la llegada de Thor fueron momentos inolvidables para Loki. Hasta Frigga se estaba dando cuenta de la "amistad" que crecía en esos dos.

– Hola, Loki –apareció otro día más en la florería –te tengo una sorpresa.

– ¿Y ahora qué será? –dijo Loki con su sonrisa.

– Estas cinco semanas fueron increíbles para mí –empezó a decir Thor – y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, por eso…

Por debajo de la mesa, Thor hizo salir un enorme globo rojo en forma de corazón que tenía inscrita una pregunta: "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Loki se sintió tan emocionado, quería gritarle que sí, pero el horrible recuerdo de ser rechazado por Tony por aquella violación le vino a la mente. Era obvio que no funcionaría su relación, la gente no tardaría en incomodar a Thor y además, si Thor se enteraba de aquel día…

– Lo siento –dijo Loki –no podemos…

– Loki –le interrumpió Thor –a noche le dije a mi madre que te amaba, y ella me contó todo por lo que pasaste. Lo hizo para que no sufrieras tú al contármelo. Y escucha, lo que te pasó no impedirá que te ame menos, quiero estar contigo.

Loki lo miró con ternura, no podía creer que hombres tan tiernos podían existir que con simples palabras podían hacerle olvidar por completo el pasado. Entonces, le dijo que sí aceptaba y se dieron su primer beso.


	16. Chapter 16

La gente no tardó en señalar a Loki y Thor como la pareja trágica por la violación que Loki sufrió. Hasta murmuraban diciendo que Loki engañaba a Thor sin decirle su secreto. Thor sabía todas esas cosas que la gente decía, pero no le daba importancia, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Aunque deseaba golpear a cada idiota que hablaba así de Loki.

La gente no existía para ellos, después de todo, ¿qué era la gente para sus vidas? Había muchas personas que podían ser mejores que aquellos señaladores.

El noviazgo fue más bello para Loki, era más bello de cuando salía con Tony. Hasta en su casa canturreaba canciones como antes de ser violado, jugaba con su madre, arrancaba pétalos de las rosas para al final sonreír más porque siempre llegaba a "me quiere".

Laufey se sintió confundido por las repentinas actitudes de su hijo. Así que empezó a vigilarlo. Vio cómo se encontraba con un chico alto y rubio. Miraba el trato que le daba a su hijo que era muy aceptable, jamás vio a Tony así de caballeroso como aquel Thor que depositaba un beso en la mano de su hijo cada vez que lo veía o se despedía, lo trataba como a un príncipe.

– Ese noviecito tuyo, ¿sabe que estás manchado? –preguntó una noche Laufey.

– No estoy manchado, padre –dijo Loki.

– ¡Responde!

– Sí, lo sabe.

– Espero que no quiera solo llevarte a la cama como a su juguete.

– ¡Eres despreciable! –gritó Loki, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su padre. Pero Thor le había enseñado a que no debía guardarse sus iras ni penas – te crees tan importante, pero déjame decirte que actúas como un idiota al tratarnos a mi madre y a mí como se te da la gana.

Al decir eso, se fue a su cuarto a paso apresurado, temía que su padre lo siguiera para golpearlo, así que se echó llave nada más cerrar la puerta.

En cambio, Laufey estaba con la boca abierta, hasta Farbauti estaba perpleja por esos comentarios de su hijo.

* * *

Bueno, esto todo por hoy 7u7


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, aquí los siguientes capítulos y espero les guste.

* * *

Un día, mientras Loki trabajaba, Thor llegó algo nervioso, y le pidió a Loki hablar a solas por un momento.

Loki temía lo peor. Sentía su mundo caer, primero Tony le hizo trizas y ahora Thor, no quería saber lo que le esperaba.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo quedamente Loki esperando la peor noticia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– ¿Sabes? Todos estos meses fueron los más grandiosos momentos de mi vida, por eso –dijo Thor arrodillándose mientras le mostraba una cajita verde que mostraba un hermoso anillo - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Loki lloró de felicidad, no había nada más bello que ser más amado por quien amaba. Pero no podía aceptarlo. Justo recordó aquel amor que sentía por Tony, se preguntaba si realmente ya no lo amaba, si realmente podría actuar normal si lo viera otra vez.

– Lo siento –dijo Loki –no creo que esté preparado para formar una familia.

– Sigues amando a Tony –dijo Thor.

Loki sabía que no era pregunta, era una afirmación. ¿Tan obvio era ese amor que aún permanecía en su corazón por Tony? Porque él no lo sabía. Debía decirle que estaba confundido.

– Yo…

\- ¡LOKI! – la charla de ambos jóvenes fue interrumpida por Frigga –oh, cariño, atraparon a ese Thanos. Debes ir a la comisaría a identificarlo.

\- ¡No! –dijo asustado Loki –no, no quiero verlo.

\- Pero Loki… –dijo Frigga –si no vas, lo dejarán libre.

\- No… no –decía Loki recordando a aquel hombre que destrozó su vida. Tembló de punta a punta al recordar cómo aquel repugnante ser le había tocado.


	18. Chapter 18

En la comisaría, estaba un hombre grande y gordo detrás de las rejas, tenía aspecto de pocos amigos, era tremendamente feo, con labios gruesos y mal cuidados. Loki se acercó sólo un poco, mientras Thor estaba a su lado para apoyarlo.

No fue difícil para Loki recordar perfectamente a ese hombre que le había hecho aquello, una violación brutal.

– Es él –dijo Loki entre sollozos al detective –él me violó, fue él.

– Ni siquiera te conozco –dijo Thanos mal humorado al haber sido atrapado.

Ese día, se hizo justicia, Thanos no saldría de prisión por muchos años. Hasta aquellos cómplices ya estaban siendo arrestados.

Ya fuera de la comisaría, Loki se detuvo para hablar con Thor.

– Ahora que se hizo justicia es como si un gran peso se desprendiera de mi cuerpo –dijo Loki.

– Ese maldito pagará muy caro lo que te hizo, Loki –dijo Thor.

– Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos –le dijo Loki sonriéndole –no sé si habría podido soportar esto solo, pero estar a tu lado es estar a salvo.

– Loki, yo te protegeré de lo que sea, no lo dudes, te juro que si habría encontrado yo a ese Thanos le habría partido la cara a martillazos.

Loki sonrió al imaginar la cara que tendría Thanos si Thor le daba martillazos, no sabía si se vería igual de feo.

Tony ya era historia, se dio cuenta que con esa familia en medio no habría funcionado su relación, habría llegado el día en que tuviera que ser como su madre a la merced del hombre.

– Thor, ¿sigue en pie tu propuesta?

– ¡Claro! –dijo emocionado Thor –aunque no traje el anillo XD

– No importa –dijo Loki mientras se abrazaba del cuello del rubio –yo sí acepto casarme contigo, Thor.

Thor rió a grandes carcajadas de felicidad, no pudo evitar levantar de la cintura a Loki hacia el cielo, era su sol, su luna. Al fin, estarían juntos por siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

Laufey escudriñaba a aquel chico que le pedía permiso de desposar a Loki. No sabía cómo actuar ya que no había nada bueno que pudiera decir de su hijo.

– Loki es experto en las labores domésticas –dijo Laufey para demostrar que Loki al menos serviría para algo.

– No pienso convertirlo en mi empleado, señor –dijo Thor mirando a Farbauti que ni siquiera se había sentado para hablar del matrimonio.

Loki estaba con la mirada gacha, no quería ver la mirada de su padre, era obvio que le decepcionaría.

– Me gustaría que la señora esté presente –dijo Thor –es un tema sobre la vida de su hijo. Estoy seguro que quiere saber sobre el futuro de Loki.

– Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, es conversación de hombres –dijo molesto Laufey.

– Es la madre de Loki –dijo Thor tranquilamente -, tiene más derecho por haberle dado la vida.

Laufey no dijo nada y con una seña, le dijo a su mujer que se acercara. Farbauti se acercó tímidamente y se sentó a lado de su esposo.

– Mi nombre es Thor Odinson –dijo Thor de nuevo para Farbauti –pido con mucho respeto, el permiso para casarme con Loki. Porque es la persona más maravillosa que haya podido conocer; inteligente, amable y muy delicado. A parte de tener mucha belleza. No dejaré que nada le falte, no habrá día que le diga lo mucho que lo amo y día que no se lo demuestre.

Al decir eso, tomó de la mano a Loki, quien levantó la mirada para mirar a Thor con alegría.

– Me enteré que sabes que mi hijo fue violado –dijo directamente Laufey – no tiene nada que entregarte. Perdió su virginidad.

Ese comentario punzó de dolor el corazoncito de Loki, quería salir corriendo y llorar pero no lo hizo al ver que Thor le estrechó la mano.

– La virginidad no es para siempre, señor –dijo Thor –yo no sé lo que es una violación. Pero sé lo mucho que debió sufrir Loki cuando no lo conocía. Cómo me habría gustado estar a su lado en esos momentos.

– Cuando te veo hablar así –dijo Farbauti –no puedo desconfiar de tu amor por mi hijo, pero… temo que un día le hagas sufrir y le encares en la cara que fue de otro hombre.

Thor miró a ambos padres que esperaban una respuesta.

– Loki sigue siendo virgen –dijo Thor dejando a los presentes confundidos – aquel bastardo lo habrá tomado por la fuerza, pero no obtuvo nada. Loki tiene algo valioso que ofrecer, su amor. Entregarse con amor, sin tener miedo ni vergüenza, eso para mí, señores, es la virginidad.

La familia Laufeyson se quedó estática al oír esas palabras. Era obvio en el rostro de Laufey solo había admiración y aceptación.

* * *

¡Pregunta! No sé cómo darles la siguiente parte del capítulo, yo describí lo que usaría Loki que es… *secreto* XD pero haber quisiera saber qué sería mejor, un vestido de novia o un traje blanco para Loki :3

Espero sus respuestas o subiré lo que tengo 7u7


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! Ayer estaba editando el capítulo del día de la boda, fue muy complicado porque soy de pocas palabras para describir XD espero les guste cómo quedó 7u7 ya que junté algunas cosas de sus comentarios (slasheaven y amor yaoi) y una cosa importante, pues los minutos de la boda no lo pude ver aquel día aunque sí apenas vi lo que las caras de los personajes demostraban así que la conversación es improvisada 7u7

Y si tardé un poquitín es porque me puse a arreglar como técnica profesional mi teclado :/

Bueno a leer que tod s están invitadas a la futura boda 7u7

* * *

No había nada más maravilloso ese mes. Loki ya había comprado el traje que usaría ese día. Thor ya había conseguido padrinos. Laufey estaba últimamente muy pensativo. Y Frigga y Farbauti, eran las madres más felices del mundo. Pero no todos debían ser felices por la boda.

Jake, el hermano menor de Tony, entró a la casa con la correspondencia del buzón. Y se encontró una invitación a su nombre. Loki solo pensaba invitar a él y a nadie más de esa familia.

– No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado ir así de fácil –le dijo sarcásticamente a Tony –si tan solo habrías luchado por él.

– ¿De qué hablas? –le dijo confundido el otro.

– Mira –le tendió la invitación –en una semana, Loki se casa.

– "Thor y Loki" –lee Tony –no puede ser. Loki no puede casarse.

Jake solo lo mira con puro odio. Él quería que Loki fuera su cuñado pero ahora eso era imposible.

– No permitiré que se case –continúa Tony –sé que me ama. Haré hasta lo imposible para que no se lleve a cabo esa boda.

Jake lo miraba aun con más odio. Se marchó a su cuarto para pensar en cómo saldría de casa ese día. Pero fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Dijo la verdad y su padre le dijo un simple "puedes ir".

Ahora el problema era cómo haría Tony para impedir la boda. ¿Acaso haría una locura?


	21. Chapter 21

El día de la boda:

Laufey vio salir a su hijo de una limosina, estaba perfectamente hermoso, vestía un lindo esmoquin blanco de cola larga bifurcada. Hasta llevaba un velo que le cubría el rostro para luego ser descubierto por su casi esposo Thor. El padre no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico puesto que desde ese día, su hijo ya no estaría a su lado ahora que se dio cuenta lo cruel que había sido.

Antes de llevarlo al altar donde Thor esperaba, le puso una rosa en el bolsillo del lado derecho. Loki solo sonrió pero no porque su padre estaba ahí, sino porque al fin, en unos minutos estaría con Thor. Ambos entraron donde los invitados aplaudían al ver a Loki y sonreían puesto que todos sabían que ese era el sueño de Loki, casarse.

Laufey entregó la mano de su hijo a Thor. Y ambos novios estaban delante del altar para ser bendecidos por el sacerdote.

El sacerdote empezó a dar su discurso sobre las tradiciones que un matrimonio debía cumplir: fidelidad, amor, comprensión y respeto. El intercambio de anillos fue lo más romántico por sus votos que cada uno había dicho.

Loki: yo Loki Laufeyson, prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y enfermedad, apoyarte en los buenos y malos momentos, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Thor: yo, Thor Odinson, prometo hacerte feliz todos los días, darte el amor que mereces, respetarte como a un rey, cuidarte como a una joya, y amarte en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Los presentes miraban luego cómo Loki y Thor decían "acepto" para pertenecerse el uno al otro.

El sacerdote miró a los presentes y sin creer que alguien interrumpiera la boda de pareja tan feliz, dijo solo por obligación:

– Si hay alguien que cree que esta boda no debe llevarse a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay ¬_¬ esta parte del capítulo no pude verla en el programa aunque sí vi que algo dijo el padre de la novia XD así que toda la conversación está improvisada XD

* * *

Y fue en ese momento que Tony sin hacer alboroto, se acercó al altar y se puso a lado de Loki.

– Loki –le dijo tomándole de la mano –no puedes casarte. Te amo. Y sé que también me amas.

Todos miraban con desaprobación aquella interrupción. Y sobre todo Jake que no podía creer que realmente se hubiera atrevido a impedir dicha boda.

– Vete –dijo Thor empujándolo. No quería pensar que Loki fuera a escapar –que hayas venido sin invitación es desagradable, pero interrumpir así un momento tan sagrado es de poca educación.

– Loki es mío y haré lo que sea por recuperarlo –le dijo Tony a Thor –lo amo, y sé que se me sigue amando.

– Lo siento, Tony, pero ya no te amo –respondió Loki firmemente y añadió con una sonrisa, mirando a su casi esposo Thor –mi corazón late de amor por Thor.

– No permitiré que te cases –le jaló de la mano a Loki

– ¡Suéltame! –vociferó Loki.

– Seguro Thor no sabe que fuiste violado –y dirigiéndose a Thor –está impuro, no soportarás que haya sido tocado por otro hombre.

– ¡Suficiente! –bramó Laufey - ¡Tony! Que sea la última vez que te escucho decir eso de mi hijo. Puro o impuro… es mi hijo. Y no permitiré que lo humilles. Una vez dijiste que lo amabas, pero solo fueron palabras. Pero me alegro que fuera así, contigo no habría sido feliz como lo será con Thor.

Loki estaba sorprendido. Si bien conocía a su padre, sabía que no lo defendería. Pero en ese momento solo había protección paternal.

– Vete enano –le dijo Thor –si realmente le habrías amado, no estarías aquí haciéndole sufrir con tu arrogante actitud.

Tony se fue decepcionado, puesto que Loki ni siquiera lo había visto con dulzura, como solía hacerlo antes. Se juró que nunca lo perdonaría ni le daría otra oportunidad cuando Thor le maltratara.

– Puede continuar, padre –dijo Loki al sacerdote.

– Y ahora les declaro marido y marido –dijo el padre y mirando a Thor –puedes besar al novio.

Un beso era como un rompe hechizos en cuentos de hadas, y pensar que ese beso le devolviera la virginidad a Loki sería mentira. Pero el beso fue un acto mágico para Thor y Loki, era una conexión extraña, como si dos almas gemelas acabaran de despertar con ese beso.

– Te amo –dijo Thor como si fuera la primera vez, lleno de sinceridad y adoración.


	23. Chapter 23

La fiesta:

Loki bailó el vals de una manera delicada que asombró al público y más a Thor que no pudo evitar besarlo a cada minuto como si un beso le diera fuerzas para seguir respirando. Eran una pareja que alegraba mirarlos por las sonrisas que no desaparecían de sus labios.

Como era costumbre, los novios debían también bailar con amigos y padres, y Loki no se salvó de bailar con Laufey.

Fue un momento lleno de tensión para ambos, puesto que era la primera vez que hacían algo juntos como el simple hecho de bailar.

– Padre… -Loki intentaba agradecerle por las bonitas palabras que había dicho para que Tony se fuera pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Crees que fui un mal padre?

Loki no contestó, no sabía qué debía decir.

– Sé que tus normas de…

– Responde Loki –le dijo Laufey dejando de bailar mientras miraba sin pestañear los ojos de su hijo.

– Sí… -dijo Loki mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban salir –fuiste muy… muy cruel pero… también fuiste el mejor porque me educaste bien.

– Escucha… no me porté bien ni contigo ni con tu madre. Aunque cambie ahora, de nada servirá para ti porque tendrás tu propia familia. Pero intentaré cambiar por tu madre ya que una vez luche por su amor, y prométeme Loki, que harás lo posible por ser feliz con Thor.

Loki abrazó a su padre mientras le susurraba al oído:

– Con Thor a mi lado, no habrá día que no sea feliz. Y también intenta hacer feliz a mamá.

Thor y Loki se reunieron otra vez, y antes de marcharse fueron bendecidos por sus padres y amigos. Y Loki lanzó su ramo de flores que llegó justo a las manos de Jake.

* * *

En el programa no sucede nada de lemmon XD así que no sé si vaya a ver en el siguiente capítulo algo de hard 7u7

Nos vemos mañana que es el final.

Saludos

Ina Laufeyson :v


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, saludos a tod s :3

Lo siguiente es Hard (si es que lo hice bien XD) Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo así (con mucha vergüenza e3e) y eso que me apoyé de un libro XD y la buena noticia es que este fic es el tercero y el primero en terminarse jajaja XD sip, es el final ;)

* * *

La noche de bodas se consumó de la siguiente manera:

Ambos esposos, recién casados, se encontraban en una gran habitación de un hotel con una cama que estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas que formaban un gran corazón.

– Es hermoso –dijo Loki mirando la cama. Se sentía muy nervioso. Sería la primera vez que estaría con Thor esa noche, y no sería la primera, serían todas las noches.

– ¿Nervioso? –preguntó Thor mientras servía vino en dos copas, sabía que a Loki le encantaba el vino –puedo esperar si no quieres que…

Loki le silencio dándole un beso mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Thor. Thor le devolvió el beso mientras sus manos intentaban tocar su piel por debajo del traje.

– Espera –le dijo Loki retrocediendo lo suficiente como para escapar –sugiero un poco de tiempo.

Al decir eso se perdió en el baño. Bueno, Thor lo entendía así que esperó y esperó. Se recostó con las manos cruzas detrás de su cabeza. Miro la copa de vino que era de Loki y seguía intacto a diferencia de la suya. Luego se levantó y miró por la ventana la ciudad que un día había abandonado pero al menos regreso para conocer a Loki. Aunque le preocupaba que tardara en el baño.

Hasta que se oyó un click, era Loki que se había decidido al fin salir. Vaya sorpresa se llevó Thor al verlo ahí parado en la puerta, si habría estado agarrando un bebé era seguro que lo dejaba caer.

– Wow –dijo apenas Thor viendo al Loki seductor con un vestidito transparente que dejaba ver todo. Era un vestido color verde con cintas blancas que ceñían su cuerpo y era cortito que dejaban una hermosa vista de las piernas dotadas que el pelinegro exhibía.

– ¿Preparado? –dijo coquetamente Loki posando una mano a su cintura.

Thor asintió súbitamente, estaba ansioso de poder tocar a su esposo. Loki por su parte empezó a acercársele sensualmente hasta rodearle con una mano el cuello de Thor. Y con una sonrisita de complicidad se tomó su copa de vino.

Loki pensaba que Thor tenía razón, era la noche que siempre esperó, entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Y las miradas no tardaron, eran provocadoras pero a la vez tiernas, ambos parecían inexpertos y a la vez expertos.

Loki se dejó acostar en la cama ya que se perdía en los besos apasionados que le daba Thor quien no tardó en acariciar la esbeltez de su esposo, a pesar de ese vestido, podía sentir su piel. Bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido para besar el cuello y bajar por el hombro de Loki. Al principio era algo de risas porque Loki era muy cosquilloso. Thor se quitó de la ropa que tenía para estar más cómodo.

Besó el pecho de Loki sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, luego jugó con su lengua en los pezones que empezaban a erguirse. Cada caricia, besos, exaltaban a Loki hasta hacerle sentir una sensación de deseo.

Thor no tardó en desnudarlo completamente a su esposo y acariciarle sus partes íntimas y hacerle lanzar gemidos por toda la habitación, gemidos que solo él escucharías desde día y solo para él. La preparación a Loki fue muy sabia, hacía que ser revolviera de placer. Para Loki era extraña esa sensación, y más fue cuando Thor separó sus piernas para dar lugar al gran mástil erguido que buscaba un lugar donde meterse. El pelinegro no tuvo que suplicar porque fuese despacio o que tuviera cuidado porque veía que Thor hacía lo posible por no lastimarlo y daba resultados. El pene de Thor había entrado centímetro a centímetro y al final las manos de Thor rodearon la cintura de Loki y empezó a embestirlo con movimientos que dibujaban un ocho.

Al principio fue algo doloroso para Loki pero según Thor se movía, empezó a sentir raras sensaciones que gritaban por más. No sabía lo maravilloso e intenso que podía ser una relación. Ambos empezaron a sentirse más deseos y los movimientos fueron más rápidos y fuertes, y el choque de piel con piel los excitaba más. Loki se mordía los labios de placer, gemía en el oído de Thor pronunciando su nombre.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos.

Las embestidas de Thor aceleraron y su respiración se volvió en gruñido. Loki sintió cómo algo caliente recorría sus entrañas, era el semen de Thor. No pudo evitar sentir que también eyacularía. Thor sabía que ese sería el primer orgasmo de Loki porque se veía algo inexperto por lo que sentía. Así que le masturbó delicadamente para que no fuera doloroso, sino excitante.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos y se entregaron al sueño en un abrazo encadenado que nadie podría separar.

Al día siguiente, el viaje se llevó por tres horas al lugar que Thor estaba seguro que a Loki le gustaría. La luna de miel duró dos semanas, semanas que nunca se olvidarían.


	25. Chapter 25: Die Ende

La nueva familia Odinson se trasladó a su nueva casa que estaba cerca de donde Loki vivía.

Realmente todo había cambiado, al menos sus padres iban a una terapia de parejas, y eso ayudó mucho a su madre y padre que se llevaban mejor que antes. Y lo más importante, es que Loki estaba esperando un niño.

– O tal vez es niña –decía Thor acariciando el vientre de Loki que no tardaba en crecer.

Loki ya no trabajaba en la florería, pero iba muy seguido, le gustaba el lugar, era donde conoció a aquel maravilloso hombre que le cambió la vida para bien.

En unos meses su pancita era una bolita, Thor permanecía a su lado para atenderlo en lo que sea.

Tony pasó por la florería haciendo jogging, y vio a la pareja, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción al ver la pancita de Loki. En vano miró por segundos a que Loki le regalara al menos una mirada, pero no ocurrió.

En la vida de Loki había cosas más importantes que ver. No le tenía rencor a Tony, era simplemente que no quería darle esperanzas.

La niña nació. Thor tenía más razón de que fuera niña. Le pusieron de nombre Torunn. Era la viva imagen de un Loki pequeño pero con ojos azules.

– Gracias, Loki –le besó Thor –gracias por darme una hija.

Y con los años, la casa de la familia Odinson se llenó de niños y mucha felicidad.

FIN

* * *

A todas las que me leyeron, les agradezco un montón, y espero no haberlas aburrido o decepcionado XD

Y agradezco sus reviews de antemano (espero que envíen al menos por el final XD)

Saludos de Ina Laufeyson :D

26.1.16


End file.
